Various cookers of smoker type can be found in prior art. The advantage of moist smoker cooking is that a desirable flavor is imparted to the food without the necessity of a complicated rotisserie or manual turning, since the method utilizes low or moderate heat to cook the food. Further, the juices from the meat are caught and vaporized to baste the meat to keep the meat moist and prevent dehydration. A water pan containing liquid is supported above the heat source to provide additional moisture during the cooking process. Once the meat has been placed in the cooker, the cooker can be left substantially unattended until the meat is completely done.
Cookers for the preparation of smoke-flavored meat generally include a cover housing containing a grill for supporting the meat during cooking. A pan is located beneath the grill and serves to catch the drippings and, if desired, a predetermined amount of water may be added to the pan to vaporize for added moisture during cooking. A heat source is located in the bottom of the housing beneath the water pan. To generate the flavor-imparting smoke, combustible materials such as wood chips, hickory or mesquite, are positioned near the heat source. A fuel such as charcoal is commonly used as a source of heat, but various new cookers have been designed to utilize an electrical resistance heating element to provide the heat necessary to accomplish cooking.